This invention relates generally to electric motors and, more particularly, to a tray mounted to the motor for storage.
Electric motors typically include a housing, a stator, and a rotor assembly. The housing includes a shell and two end shields and houses at least a portion of a rotor assembly. The rotor assembly includes a rotor core and a rotor shaft extending through the core. Some motor types and configurations include components to modify the motor operating characteristics for particular applications. Examples of such motor types are resistance start, reactor start, capacitor start, permanent split capacitor, and capacitor start-capacitor run motors. These different types of motors are characterized by different speed-torque characteristics and may be designed to provide different theoretical maximum efficiencies. For some applications, particularly those where high starting torque is required as in compressor motors, part of the windings in the motor serve as auxiliary or starting windings which are energized during initial excitation of the motor, but which are de-energized as the motor comes up to a predetermined speed. De-energization of such windings is often accomplished by a centrifugal switch, or other appropriate device.
Electrical components at least sometimes used in such motor configurations include, in addition to the centrifugal switch, at least one capacitor and an overload. These components can be mounted to one of the motor end shields to facilitate access thereto. To provide protection from moisture, dust, and other contaminants, such components are often mounted in a closed "control compartment" in which the subject electrical components are housed.
Compressor motors typically utilized in today's consumer markets are used with a variety of fittings and accessory tools to perform various useful functions. Typically these parts will be purchased separately and will vary based on the application need of the end user. These parts and accessories can be lost or misplaced as a result of not having a convenient storage space. Additionally, power devices such as spray guns, impact wrenches, and drives can be damaged without a proper place to rest or store when not being utilized.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an electric motor including a storage compartment for accessories or parts. It would also be desirable to provide easy access to the parts while reducing the possibility of the parts becoming lost or misplaced.